I Won't Die with a Little Help from My Friends (Part 1)
I Won't Die with a Little Help from My Friends (Part 1) is the 14th episode of Season 3 of My Name Is Earl, and the 60th episode overall. After a double accident, Earl and Billie are lying unconscious on the street. While Earl is in a coma, his mind creates a sitcom world, where he is married to Billie. In the real world, Randy takes matters into his own hands to save Earl. Episode guide Earl and Bilie lie in the street after being hit by a car. Earl, in a coma, flashes back to when he was a young kid at home. While his parents argued, he would turn on the TV and get lost watching the "typical" American family in order to drown out his pain. While in his coma, Earl creates a "TV World" to drown out his pain from the accident. Back in the real world, Randy finds Earl on the ground while the paramedics decide to help Billy first. Randy, afraid that God will take Earl, tries to get the paramedics to help him. Earl, in his coma, recalls times in the past when Randy could have helped him, but didn't. This time Randy decides not to run. He puts Earl in the back of the ambulance and drives off, leaving the paramedics and Billy behind. Randy is driving the ambulance when he finds Joy, Darnell, and Catalina with a broken-down car on the side of the road. Randy pulls up and tells them to get in; he needs their help. Joy tries to wake Earl using a trick she would use during sex - twisting his nipples - but when he doesn't respond, she knows it's bad. In TV World, set in what appears to be the 1950s, Earl is married to Billy. Joy and Darnell pay them a visit to drop off their wedding gift: a used toaster that their cat crapped in. When Joy tells Earl that they've bought the house next door, Earl has to figure out a way to keep them away. Back in the real world, on the ambulance, Darnell tries to shock Earl's heart back to a normal beat, but Randy's bad driving causes him to shock Earl's head and then do the same to himself. Joy tries to save Earl by jumping on top of him to perform CPR, but Catalina opens the ambulance doors to let his spirit escape in case he dies. When Randy hits a bump on the road, it sends Joy and Earl out of the ambulance on the gurney. In TV World, Earl thinks Randy is pushing him around his living room. He tells Billy that having Randy move in is the only way to keep Joy away. Back in the real world, Joy jumps off the moving gurney to avoid a semi truck, but the truck, not seeing Earl, keeps moving with the gurney attached to its grill. Joy, Randy, Catalina and Darnell find the semi and the gurney in the front yard of Sissy the truck driver's house. When they find Earl's mustache hair on Sissy's face, they know he's in the house. Joy talks to the crazy Sissy in order to get Earl out of there. Once they finally get him to the hospital, the doctor gives a grim report on his health. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes * CEO of NBC Universal Jeff Zucker appears in this episode as himself. * This is the first appearance of Earl's "The Hickeys" dream sequence. * The title of this episode is a play on the song "With a Little Help from My Friends" by The Beatles Flashbacks List Featured music *"Rockin' Down The Highway" by The Doobie Brothers *"Burnin' For You" by Blue Öyster Cult Memorable quotes * Randy: (To Darnell, Joy and Catalina) Get in! Get in! Earl got hit by a car, Mom and Dad aren't home and I don't know where the hospital is! * Randy: Is Earl okay? * Doctor: He suffered serious head trauma and massive internal injuries. * Randy: Well at least they're internal Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring cast * Nancy Lenehan as Kay Hickey * Beau Bridges as Carl Hickey * Billy Gardell as Officer Jeff Hoyne/Billy Hoyne * Mike O'Malley as Stuart Daniels * Noah Crawford as Young Earl * Alyssa Milano as Billie Cunningham Guest starring * Jane Lynch as Sissy * Jeff Zucker as Himself * Ravi Kapoor as Doctor * Cheryl White as Donna O'Dell * Jamie McShane as Carter O'Dell * Kincaid Walker as Sitcom Actress * Joel Spence as Sitcom Actor * Anthony DeMarco as Five Year Old Earl Category:Episodes 314